Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{7}{4k - 7} \times \dfrac{2k}{3}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 7 \times 2k } { (4k - 7) \times 3}$ $p = \dfrac{14k}{12k - 21}$